The present invention relates to data transfer within a computer system, wherein a master unit transfers data with a slave unit over a bus using the interlock method employing a data strobe signal and a data acknowledge signal.
Data transfer between a master unit and a slave unit via a bus has been described to in, for example, "Motorola, VME Bus Specification Manual Revision C. 1, " 1985, pages 54 & 55. This technique relates to the interlock method implemented by letting a data strobe signal handshake with a data acknowledge signal.
An example of a different technique is disclosed in the "Draft proposed AMERICAN NATIONAL STANDARD .times.3. 131 199 .times.", 1986 Small Computer System Interface (SCSI-II), pages 43-46 dated Nov. 11, 1991. This technique relates to synchronous data transfer, which uses an offset interlock method by which a fixed number of data strobes precede data acknowledgment.